


Taking notes

by mishahastakenovermylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I apologize for my writing, M/M, Shy Cas, basically just fluff, there is a hint of sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishahastakenovermylife/pseuds/mishahastakenovermylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt from a destiel group on fb that im in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking notes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice. Im sorry I incapeable of smut. I dont usually post my fics so please be nice. This is also unbetaed and written at work. Forgive me. Also im worse at titles than writing.

Castiel was sitting in his living room with his brother Gabriel trying new sweets Gabe had baked.. Or rather, he was absently shoving the sweets in his mouth in between texts to Dean. He giggled at the text and popped another bite in his mouth.

"Cassie" Gabriel whined. "You're not even paying attention. I need to know what you like best"

"What? Oh uh I am. I like the pie" he muttered staring at the screen and grinning widely.

"Alright, you aren't paying attention to my marvelous baking abilities and you're smiling way too much. Who on earth are you texting?" Gabriel asked. He grabbed Cas' phone out of his hand. He quickly scanned the messages. "Dean? Dean...wait, Dean Winchester?" His eyes widened comically. "You scored a winchesters phone number? I haven't even been able to get Sammy to give me his yet. Impressive"

Cas nodded. He and Dean were friends...sort of. He just seemed to lose his ability to speak coherently whenever he was in the presence of the other boy. About a month ago, Dean had attempted to talk to him and Cas stumbled through the entire conversation. In the end, Dean had called him cute and, for some ungodly reason, given Cas his number. They had been communicating through text ever since. "Yeah, he answered. I have no idea what I did to get it though. "

Gabe kept flipping through messages and reading a few out loud causing Cas to blush. "Cassie, you guys are flirting. I didn't think you knew how. I'm so proud"

Cas waved him off. "Dont be ridiculous we're barely friends and I suddenly turn stupid every time hes in the same room as me. No way is he 'flirting'"

"Trust me. I know flirting when I see it. Dean-o totally wants a piece of your ass. You've got to actually talk to him"

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever led you wrong before?"

Cas sighed. "Well there was the time you got had me sneak into that club, then got us caught. Or the time you convinced me that kissing meg was a good idea. Or..."

"Fine," Gabriel interrupted. "So I've made a couple of bad calls, that's not the point. I'm right about this."

"The only problem is I can't talk to him. I end up staring and saying something embarrassing"

"Well, he stares as much as you do. So you should be good there, and I can coach you on how to talk to him."

"Really? What's the catch?"

"Of course. No catch. What are brothers for?"

Cas looked at him suspiciously. Gabriel sighed. "Alright, maybe when i'm done being awesome and you two are lovey dovey you could put a word in with the moose?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Theres always a catch. But, since I doubt this is going to work out anyway, why not."

Gabriel grinned. "Well then, come on. We've got a lot of work to do, kiddo."

\---------

That's how, a week later, Cas found himself standing at Dean's locker clutching the note cards he'd made in his hands. Gabriel had rolled his eyes at cards 'you took notes Cassie, really?' But Cas insisted he needed them.

"Hello Dean" He thought he was prepared, that this might actually go smoothly, until Dean turned to face him.

"Hey Cas" Dean said, clearly surprised that Cas was talking to him. His face quickly melted into warm grin "How's it goin?"

Cas gaped and stared. "I umm...." he looked desperately at his note cards searching for what to say. He picked the first line his eyes landed on. "So...did you fall from heaven because...um" then, the cards slipped out of his hands and scattered all over the floor. "Shit, fuck. Oh god. Im so sorry. You're-you're just so pretty. Im sorry." he babbled as he bent over to pick them up.

Dean chuckled and Cas froze. Great. Dean was laughing at him. He probably thought Cas was some kind of loser now. He picked up the cards quicker in a rush to get away. He could never show his face to Dean again. He was going to kill Gabriel. He didn't even register that Dean was talking to him.

"Cas. Cas look at me" Dean grabbed Cas' chin and angled his head so that their eyes met. "What are you sorry for? I already liked you. Why do you think I gave you my number. You're adorable, and that thing with the note cards, was actually sexy as hell." He smirked and pulled Cas' face closer crushing their lips together.

He pulled away leaving Cas wide eyed and breathless. He blushed furiously and flipped through his note cards. "I...um I don't have a card for this...situation" he muttered finally.

Dean laughed hard. "Don't ever change" he said pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
